The Deep Deception
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Its been five years since Sam and Mikaela started dating. Now they are getting married. But her father now out of prison doesn't approve. And new arrivals are making life difficult. To make matters worse an old enemy sets his optics on Earth.


-1AN Gloria: Ok I know I had started another story and I'll still work on it. But this is different. Actually this is a story me and my sister are co-writing.

My sister is great with dialogue and plot. I'm good with inner thoughts and stuff.

Anyway this might be hard for us to write since I'm a truck driver. But we will try.

So enjoy

AN Firthnovwen: What up my little Bitches!!

0000

Everything about Randal Banes was imposing right down to his handlebar mustache.

Like Mikaela he had black hair and blue eyes but unlike his beautiful daughter and Sam's future wife he was big probably twice the size of Sam or at least Sam felt that small next to this man.

He was a mechanic by trade and wore a button up blue shirt which like his hands were strained by oil several times over. He'd only been out of jail a day or so and was already back to working on cars. It was like he'd never left or so said Mikaela.

Sam couldn't help but notice how scarred his knuckles were and gulped loudly. They were probably scarred from being a mechanic and scraping against engines but Randal Banes from his stage presence alone seemed like a fighter and for all Sam knew those scars were from breaking noses in prison.

After speaking alone for a long time in the kitchen with Mikaela Randal reluctantly walked into the cramped living room where Sam was uncomfortably sitting.

Mikaela followed her father and sat next to Sam, Sam felt like it was more for his protection than comfort. She gave his hand a soft squeeze as her father sat across from them sitting on a old lawn chair.

Randal didn't say anything. Rather he reached into his front shirt pocket and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. He took out a bent stick and lit it.

The foul smoke penetrated the air making Sam's eyes sting.

He was uncomfortable.

Well uncomfortable was even being to tell how sweaty nervous and sort of nauseous he was right now.

He was sitting on an old couch. It might at one time have been a beautiful piece. With a brightly colored floral pattern. But the years of use had faded the cloth and softened the cushions to the point it almost felt like the couch was trying to eat him.

The only thing that kept him sitting and quiet was Mikaela beside him.

He could feel it whenever she shifted. No doubt she was feeling the strain too.

After all…it wasn't every day that ones fiancé meet their previous incarcerated father whom had just gotten out of jail the day before to find out his little girl was getting married.

"Soo…Sam Wikiccy."

"WiTwicky sir."  
Sam said softly. Years of people mispronouncing his name had him replying before he even thought. Sam winced at the hard glare the tall thin man gave him.

_Way to go same, correct the man minutes after you met him. Just let him call you whatever._

"So you're marrying my daughter ye?"

"That's…is the plan sir."  
Sam said glancing at Mikaela. He felt his heart skip a beat.

God he loved the woman sitting beside him. He wanted to spend a transformers lifetime with her. If only the human lifespan was as long.

"So what do you do for a living son?"

Sam swallowed and not so smoothly told him his cover story.

"I'm a marine sir. My standing orders are to investigate and file damage reports on the field."

Which was partly true. Sam was a soldier. However his job entailed investigating possible landing sites for giant robots. If they were Autobots his job was then to help them find a disguise and get settled into society. If they were decepicons he would raise the alarm.

"A government insurance agent?"

Randal Banes raised an eyebrow. In disbelief or something else Sam wasn't sure.

Sam gave Randal a nervous smile. One would think boot camp would have taken care of his anxiety. He was a soldier for crying out loud.

Sam thought back to his decision to become a soldier.

_You're a soldier now!_

Will Lennox's voice still rang through some of Sam's dreams. The way the man had looked at him. Sam hadn't been just some kid getting in the way. To Lennox Sam had become a Soldier under his command.

_You're a soldier now!_

Those 4 words had shaped his future whether the Captain knew it or not. Before those words had been screamed at him. He had never even thought to join up.

He just wasn't the military type. He didn't have the body or the will power.

That battle and those four words changed him. Or maybe…they just brought out something that was already there and he didn't know it.

Sam nervously chewed on his lip.

Mikaela had once told him that her father had been in the army long ago. Maybe he should start there? That was a common ground they could talk about.

"So…Mr. Banes Mikaela said you were in the army?"

"Ya…I was."  
Randal said quietly. Sam blinked knowing instantly he shouldn't have gone there. Mikaela was covering her face shaking her head.

"Till they kicked me out."

"Er…I uh oh wow. How about them Raiders?"

"Wouldn't know. I'm a 9'ers fan."

Sam whistled softly, glancing at Mikaela in a please save me way. He hadn't felt this insecure and belittled around a guy since Trent had gone out of his way to make the rest of high school hell. One would think standing up to a 40 something foot robot bent on universal destruction would have made the muscle bound Jock something he could handle.

Randal's eyes narrowed as he took a final puff and then snuffed the cigarette out.

"Listen I love my little girl."  
"Sir I love her too."

"Shut up, I wasn't done talking. I love my little girl. She is all I have left worth shit in this world. And I ain't gonna let my girl become your first trophy wife!"  
"MR. BANES!"

Sam said his voice squeaking in a way it hadn't since he was 13.

"She's not a trophy wife! Not that she's not pretty enough to be one. I just wouldn't parade her…I mean she's beautiful enough to parade…but I wouldn't…I mean."

Sam stopped as he realized he was digging a deeper and deeper hole and didn't even know what he was trying to say.

"DADDY!"

Mikaela said horrified as she watched her love reduced to a confused babbling idiot.

"Mikaela! He's just some rich playboy! You deserve better than this punk!"

A sudden sound interrupted what else Randal was going to say. It was a welcomed sound to Sam. Sort of like angels singing really. And despite being practically ordered by Mikaela not to answer this particular phone while with her father. Sam found himself reaching inside his pocket.

"Sam!"

To late the phone was already up to his ear. Sam gave Mikaela a 'I'm sorry I couldn't help it look' as he answered the phone.

Mikaela wanted to frown and really ball Sam out but couldn't because of her father. Instead she gave her dad a nervous laugh and smile.

"Sorry, that's his work phone. Might be important."

Randal's glare intensified several fold.

Sam tried to ignore him.

"Yes sir. Of course sir. I understand."

Sam hung up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Banes. Something has come up."

"Sam!"

Mikaela said surprised as Sam stood up.

"One moment dad."

Mikaela stood up and hurried after Sam. Whom was already to his very yellow camaro throwing his stuff into the backseat.

"Sam what the hell! You're not the only one that can do this Sam! Have them send someone else…hell why not Simmons? He gets a kick out of it. I want you get my Fathers approval! I want him at our wedding!"

Sam sighed heavily as he shut the door a little harder than was necessary.

"Send Simmons? Are you nuts. Simmons is not the man I'd want for a first contact with a possible alien robot. I'm sorry but this sounds serious. And why the hell didn't you tell me he had been dishonorably discharged!?"

"Well I assumed you had checked!"

Sam gave Mikaela a disbelieving look.

"You're the one going on about privacy rights all the time. And here you want your fiancé to do an extensive background on you're father!?"

Mikaela crossed her arms not meeting his eyes.

"Well you do have unlimited resources."

Sam drew Mikaela into his arms.

"its just a couple days. Why don't you stay here, smooth things over. Tell your dad how great I am."

Same gave Mikaela his best smile. The one that she always seemed to melt to.

"Well that'll be a short discussion."

Mikaela muttered playfully.

"I'm sorry about my dad."

Sam smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Well when I get back you can make it up to me."

Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

"By doing that thing I like."

Mikaela stepped back.

"Pervert. So where you going this time? Guam? Japan? Timbuktu?"

"Chicago actually."

Mikaela's eyes lit up.

"Wow in the states. That is unusual. Just a few days right?"

"Right."

The Camaro engine roared impatiently as Sam and Mikaela locked arms and shared a passionate kiss. They both jumped as the horn blared. Sam glared at his car while Mikaela took notice that her dad was peering out of the living room window at the. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and waved to her father embarrassed he had witnessed that intimate kiss.

See that she saw him Randal frowned harshly but allowed the curtain to fall back into place. Mikaela turned to Sam again.

"Tell Bumblebee to behave. I don't think my dad is ready for a giant alien robot."

Sam nodded. He understood completely. It had been three years and he'd yet to tell his parents his camaro is an alien.

Sam kissed Mikaela tenderly.

"I'll call you when I get in."

Mikaela waved goodbye as Sam and bumblebee speed off.

"Please don't be a decepicon."

She whispered softly before heading back inside.

He drove in silence for a few miles. His mind racing over what had happened with Mikaela's father.

"so…that went well."

A mechanical voice said from somewhere within the car.

"Ya real well. I think he wants to kill me."

Bumblebee chuckled softly.

"Maybe. From my research all fathers hate losing alpha male status with their female offspring."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"That was really rude by the way. The horn."

"I didn't want your body fluids all over my door."

Bumblebee replied back. His voice aspirated and snappy at the long standing argument.

Sam laughed.

"I shouldn't have loaned you those movies. It was your own fault for being curious."

Sam added.

"And it was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen! And this from a bot who has seen first hand the mating rituals of Petro rabbits."

"At least I'm not a gay robot."  
Sam said jokingly.

"We've been over this Sam. Transformers don't have genders. We can't be **homosexuals.**"

"Whatever dude. You know you like it up the tailpipe."

Sam gripped his seatbelt tightly as his car came to a sudden halt.

"You must want to walk."

Bumblebee said as the drivers door flew open.

"I was joking."

Sam screamed. Hoping Bumblebee wouldn't actually throw him out. From experience he had learned how sensitive his friend could be. Although they claimed not have to genders. Bumblebee was quick to have his masculinity hurt.

Bumblebee revved his engines then paused as if thinking. He then reluctantly closed his door and took off again.

0000000000000

Mikaela waved as her love drove off.

She hugged herself and sighed sadly. Her dad was going to give her hell over this she was sure. Already Sam's work was dragging him away.

Randal was a lot of things. But one thing that always stood above everything else was family. Ya he had made mistakes with the stolen cars…but he was trying to feed his family by doing that.

Mikaela was the same way. However she couldn't deny that Sam's work was truly important. Peoples lives her at stake. The world was at stake.

She could only imagine the horror if more decepicons landed. She had been through hell once, she didn't want to see it again.

She heard gravel crunch as her father came to stand beside her.

"Hello kitten."

He said softly. Mikaela smiled. She had missed her father so much.

"Hey dad."

"Its good to be home."

He said softly as he lit another cigarette. The smoke was horrible smelling but at the same time it was comforting. It was a smell she associated with her father. Of times working together on cars, of trips to the zoo and every other good memory she had of him.

"So what do you really think?"

Randal was quiet for a few minutes.

"Like I said before. He's a rich snot."

"His parents have money. He doesn't."

"Ya right. Who you trying to kid. With a car like that."

Mikaela chewed her lip.

"Dad…please. I love him."

Randal turned to his daughter. He was so shocked at how grown up she was.

Years…years lost to him. He had missed his little girl growing up.

"First love isn't always right love darling."

Mikaela felt tears sting her eyes.

"I know dad, but Sam…Sam's something else."

"He left in the middle of meetin me."

Mikaela felt like rolling her eyes but refrained.

"Only cause you were freaking him out."

"A soldier should have more solid nerves."

"Dad."

Mikaela wrapped her arms around her fathers. It was a lot thinner than she remembered. Back when she was a child, his arms had seemed so big and strong.

Of course she had gotten taller and bigger since she had last seen him, but she couldn't help but think this change had more to do with age than her.

"Dad. Please. Just give him a chance."

Mikaela closed her eyes.

"Back in high school. I dated this jerk Trent, rich football jock."

Her father snorted and Mikaela laughed.

"Ya ya…give me a break. He was hot."

Sighing deeply.

"One day I got mad at him and started to walk home. Sam came and offered me a ride in this piece of shit camaro he had just gotten."

Randal took a deep puff. Seemed that kid liked camaro's if he started out with an older model to that one. He supposed he'd give the kid good tastes in cars….reluctantly.

Mikaela trailed off not sure how to explain or how much to explain.

"He was so nervous. I didn't recognize him despite having several classes with him."

Mikaela shook her head in disbelief.

"We'd been in the same school since first grade and I didn't recognize him. I felt…I don't know. I felt so shallow. He was really nice…and just in awe of me."

Mikaela sighed softly.

"Trent treated me like a toy, a trophy."

Mikaela glanced at her father using the words he had accused Sam off. A muscle in her fathers jaw twitched but he didn't say anything.

" He hated it when I wanted to drive or look at his car. Sam thought it was amazing. Like everything I told him about me just made me more and more perfect in his eyes. Sam treats me like…like the most perfect beautiful woman on the planet. I don't think he still truly believes we got together."

Turning they both walked toward the house. Mikaela leaned against her father.

"Just give him a chance. Sam is…there's more to him than meets the eye."

Randal grunted.

"So what happened to the old camaro."

Mikaela laughed.

"Pimp my ride?"

Randal glanced down at his daughter. He knew a bullshit answer when he heard one. Still there was something in her tone that told him not to ask more.

Made him wonder.

"Ya ya ya no promises…but…I suppose I could talk to him again."

An almost evil glint twinkled in his eyes as he joked.

"And I have no problem going back to prison."

"DAD!"

Mikaela slapped her fathers arm playfully. Knowing…well hoping that her dad was only joking.


End file.
